day in South Carolina
by LexiChick08
Summary: Hey, hey you! Yeah you! Reader! Come visit us in South Carolina, which I don't own! ok, I don't own not a thing except Lexi! So don't sue me! I hope you enjoy :D EspioxAlicia MightyxMari Lynn and TailsxLexi


**Lexi: Ok, so I thought about this and I'm gonna do it!**

**Taylor: Do what?**

**Lexi: Nothing :D**

**Taylor: -_-**

**Penny: Taylor... She is making a thing for South Carolina...**

**Chey: Yay! South Carolina! XD**

**Lexi: I own Lexi**

**SEGA owns Espio, Mighty and Tails**

**Mari Lynn the Echidna owns Mari Lynn and aliciathewolf45 owns Alicia **

**Enjoy! :)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As I walked thru the grassy plains, my two best friends, Alicia and Mari Lynn raced each other to our favorite spot, the cherry blossom tree in the middle of the plains. I walked slowly even tho my friends were head, I walked slowly because I knew that-

"Ahh! Ow!" Alicia cried as she fell to the ground. Mari Lynn fell to but she didn't say anything, she was just tough like that. I covered my mouth with my right hand and I let out a small laugh and that I hope Alicia didn't hear.

I walked slowly because I knew that there would be a certain stump in this wide open space that you could trip over.

I walked over to them and helped Alicia to her feet, Mari Lynn was already standing up when I got there. We all kept walking until we spotted the tree over on the top of a hill. We all ran towards it, even I did. There weren't anymore stumps so ran along with the girls.

As we got to the top of the hill, we were panting very heavily. Alicia was the first one to sit down on the grass, Mari Lynn sat down next and leaned against the tree, but I was still standing, I kept hearing this 'beep' like noise.

I walked behind the tree and let out a gasp, I slowly walked to the other side of the tree and said quietly, "Girls! There are three guys sitting on the other side of this tree!"

They both stood up and walked to the other side of the tree and noticed the boys, the girls knew the boys, the boys were Espio, Mighty and Tails. Tails was sleeping, Mighty was playing a game on his phone and Espio was playing with a cherry blossom flower.

The girls greeted them with, "Hi guys!"

The two boys that were awake looked up and said, "Hey!"

Mighty looked over to Tails and shook him, "Tails. Tails!"

Tails started to wake up and said, "What do you want?"

Tails looked up and noticed the girls and said, "Hey!"

Lexi helped Tails up and asked, "What are you guys doing here in South Carolina?"

"South Carolina?" The all said st the same time.

"I thought we were in like some other planet." Mighty stated.

Mari Lynn asked, "Well, how did you end up here?"

"We don't know, all we know is that Dr. Eggman pushed a button while we were in his space lab and POOF we were here!" Tails explained.

"Hmm." Mari Lynn hummed as she placed one hand on her hip and the other hand cupping her chin.

"You wanna look around the state?" Alicia asked grabbing Espio's hand.

"Sure, I'd like that." Espio said tightly gripping her hand. Alicia's cheeks turned as Espio winked at her.

The walked out the fields and the found the high way, Alicia jumped in the driver's seat and Espio sat in the passenger seat. Lexi sat next to Tails, Mighty got in and Mari Lynn said, "There are no more seats."

Lexi leaned over and suggested, "Sit in Mighty's lap."

Mari Lynn growled and pace palmed, "Ugh... Fine."

Mighty smirked as she placed her butt down on his lap. She turned and said, "Don't even think about!"

Mighty nodded and laid back with his hands behind his head. Alicia drove off, after about 39 minutes, they arrived at the beach. They got out and Alicia announced, "Welcome to Beaufort beach!"

They looked around and entered the beach, Lexi said while throwing her hands up, "This is the most beautiful beach ever!"

"Yeah, It's pretty." Tails said as he looked around.

Lexi sat on the sand and put her feet in the water. Lexi started giggling then from giggling to laughing. Tails walked over and asked, "What's so funny?"

Lexi said, "Sit down." Tails did as told, "Ok."

"Now stick your feet in the water."

Tails put his feet in the water. He waited a few moments then started laughing, Lexi asked, "Do you fell it?"

"Yeah!" He laughed. "What is it?"

"It's those baby fish! Haha! They nibble on you toes if you sit still! Hehe!"

"Haha! I can feel it!" Tails laughed more.

Mighty looked over and said, "Cool! I wanna try!"

He ran over and sat in the dirt, he placed his feet in the water and waited. After a few seconds, he started laughing hard. Mari Lynn sat next to him and laughed along, "You feel it?"

"Yeah!"

Mighty laughed and fell over, his head fell into Mari Lynn's lap. Mari Lynn looked down and blushed. Mighty smirked winked.

"Oh, please." Mari Lynn smiled and pushed his head off and he fell in the water. Mari giggled when he stuck his head out the water and he had a fish on top of his head.

Mari Lynn pushed the fish off his head and pecked his lips with hers. Mighty sat in awe with a blush covering his cheeks.

Mari Lynn stood up and walked away while shaking her hips, Mighty whistled.

The day went on as the girls showed the guys around South Carolina.

They arrived at the beach again and Espio asked, "Why are we back in Beaufort?"

"Because my ninja friend, there is a firework show in 10 minutes!" Lexi said.

They all jumped out and ran onto the beach, people were dancing to the song "Glad you came" by: The Wanted.

Alicia grabbed Espio's hand and started to dance. Mighty held his hand out and said, "Can I have this dance."

Mari Lynn laughed, "I don't dance."

Mighty grabbed her hand and said, "I'll show you. First, you let go off all your stress, just let it go and move with the beat!"

Mighty started dancing and spun on his head, then did a back flip. Mari Lynn smiled and started to dance along.

Lexi and Tails looked at each other and Tails asked, "Do... you... ya know... Wanna dance-?"

"Yes!" Lexi squealed before he could finish his sentence. Lexi started dancing and Tails danced along.

Then the song "Candy shop" by: 50 cents ft. Olivia came on and Mari Lynn grinned as she heard the beat. Mari Lynn grind her rear against Mighty's groin. Mighty's muzzle turned red as he saw Mari Lynn back up on him, he smirked and placed his hands on her hips and moved with her rear.

Espio heard the song come on and smirked, he looked at Alicia and grabbed her hand, he pulled her closer to his lips. Alicia slowly closed her eyes, and with other Espio's free hand, he placed it on he butt and gently squeezed. Alicia's eyes shoot open and her muzzled turned dark pink.

Lexi and Tails heard the song come on, they looked at each other and blushed. Tails asked nervously, "Do you want to dance to this song?"

"Yeah, I love this song, I just never danced with a boy... to this song..." Lexi laughed.

Tails smirked and grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her close, he said seductively, "Well, I thinks it time."

Tails spun her and place his hands on her hips and pulled her's against his and started grinding on her. Lexi grinned and grind against him, slowly rocking her hips.

After a while of sexy dancing, the song "Try again" by: Aaliyah ft. Timbaland started playing and fireworks started shooting into the air.

The gasped and started at the colorful sparkles in the air. Espio kissed Alicia, Mighty and Mari Lynn were already making out before the fireworks started. Lexi then kissed Tails.

After the show, Mari Lynn looked at Mighty and asked, "So, how was South Carolina?"

"Awesome! Mighty exclaimed.

"You can say that again! Whoo!" Tails laughed.

"South Carolina is pretty cool, I guess." Espio stated.

Everyone stopped and stared at his with an 'are you serious' look.

"I mean- It was amazing!" Espio exclaimed.

They all laughed and walked to the car.

**The End~**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Wow :D**

**Taylor: *Eats popcorn* Nice.**

**Penny: *Stuffs mouth with popcorn* Yay!**

**Chey: That was cool :)**

**Lexi: Thanks! XD R&R! Later!**


End file.
